1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to shoe dryers and more particularly to small, portable shoe dryers designed to be placed inside a shoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small, portable shoe dryers designed to fit inside a shoe to remove moisture from the shoe are relatively common. Such shoe dryers include electric heating elements that connect to an external electricity source.
Shoe dryers should also be sufficiently long and narrow so that they can fit longitudinally inside the shoe and spaced apart from the inside surfaces from the shoe surface to maximize air circulation around the dryer.
A common user of a shoe dryer is someone who works or plays outdoors in wet conditions. Many of these users have only one pair of outdoor shoes or boots, so using a shoe dryer that quickly dries the shoes overnight would be highly desirable. Unfortunately, shoe dryers that use convection to dry the shoes are too slow.
What is needed is a small, portable shoe dryer that includes electric heating elements and a built-in fan that can either draw dry air inside the shoe, heat or circulate the air in the shoe and can force moist air out of the shoe.